An integrated circuit (IC) is typically connected to a package substrate using wire loops. The wire loops may be attached to a bond pad on the integrated circuit and a bond site on the substrate. Gold wire is often used for such connections, but may be prohibitively expensive or may have too great a resistivity in some applications. However, in some cases alternative materials may not be substituted simply for gold.